Most contemporary data processing systems, such as computers, portable media players, and the like, include logic boards and memory modules, which are connected to the logic board by a connector.
In conventional computers, the memory modules are positioned vertically relative to the logic board. However, with laptop computers and other data processing systems having streamlined enclosures, height and thickness limitations prevent vertical positioning of the memory modules.
Accordingly, new technology has been developed which enables memory modules to be connected to the logic board horizontally relative to the logic board, such that the plane of a memory module is parallel to the plane of the logic board.
FIG. 1 illustrates one such prior art system. The connector 100 is perpendicularly installed on the top surface of the logic board 130, such that the connector slot 108 is horizontally directed. A memory module 140 is inserted into the horizontally-directed connector slot 108, such that the memory module 140 is kept above and parallel to the logic board 130. A longitudinal axis Ca extends through the center of the connector slot 108 and is positioned parallel to a longitudinal axis Ba extending through the logic board 130.
FIG. 1A is a side cross-sectional view showing the connector of the prior art, which enables horizontal attachment of the memory module to the logic board. The connector 100 is fixed on the logic board 130 by the multiple terminal posts 113 penetrating the board surface.
The prior connectors, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, still take up a significant amount of space within the enclosure of laptop computers or other data processing systems, preventing further streamlining and limiting airflow within the enclosure.